The present invention comprises a new Lantana, botanically known as Lantana camara L. and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Bant Reda09.’
‘Bant Reda09’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Bant Reda09’ has red flower color, larger flowers, a relatively compact and mounding habit that is well branched, and has dark-green foliage.
‘Bant Reda09’ originated from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program in Gilroy, Calif. USA. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘22-1’ with fuschia color. ‘22-1’ has lighter green foliage, is less compact, and is about 4–7 days later to flower than ‘Bant Reda09.’
The male parent of ‘Bant Reda09’ was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘1–2’ with a fuchsia/red color. 1–2 has a lighter flower color, is less branched, and less compact than ‘Bant Reda09.’
‘Bant Reda09’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2005 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA. The pollination took place in July 2004 and the seed sowing in November 2004.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Bant Reda09’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings taken from the initial selection in May 2005 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 2005 in Gilroy, California USA, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Bant Reda09’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Bant Reda02’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
A Plant Breeder's Right for this cultivar was applied for in Canada on Dec. 24, 2007. ‘Bant Reda09’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.